


Kinktober Day 10: Wax

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Candles, F/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: Even the cold Morrigan warms up when she shares a bed with the man she loves... especially when there are candles.





	Kinktober Day 10: Wax

Several candles light up the room, making it slightly romantic. Two people were laying on top of the bed; a male with long silver hair and a woman with black hair. The woman sat on him, rubbing her sex against the bulge in his small clothes. She was wet and you could hear the sound their movement was making. His green eyes lock with her yellow ones, the energy between them is intense and the erotic tension is thick. His hands cup Morrigan’s breast, pinching her hard nipples and rubbing them between his fingers. His skin is soft even though he wields a staff on a daily base; which impressed her. The witches hands were rough; calloused even. She knew it was because she was born in the wilds and he grew up in the circle. A big difference but she was happy that she was born free and it made her happy that now he was free too.

“Your thoughts are wandering again.” He murmurs and bites the soft skin on her neck, leaving some teeth marks. Her nails scratch over his back, also leaving red lines. He smirks against her throat and leaves some kisses there. With a fluid movement he pushed Morrigan’s body down to the bed and fixates her wrists with one hand. He grabs a candle from the table next to the bed and looks down at her with a mischievous smile. The female mage lifts her eyebrow with curiosity. He tilts the candle until a drop of wax builds and drops down onto Morrigan’s skin. She hisses and closes her eyes; fingers grab at the blanket and she grasps a handful, squeezing tight. The burning sensation hurts, but also feels good. He lets more drops fall onto different places on her body: the hollow of her neck; her nipples, into her belly button and on top of her pubic mound. Her body twitches with every drop, she moans and fights her wrists free. Her own hands wander down to her sex; pleasuring herself. He smiles, blows out the candle and drops it on the floor. He watches her for a moment; her swell of her breasts, her flat belly, the curves of her hips, and her delicious wetness between her legs.  
He licks his lips, removes his small clothes and positions himself between her thighs. A second later he enters her with a fluid thrust, receiving an intense moan from the woman he loved. Morrigan always seemed so distant and cold, but when they shared a bed she was the opposite; passionate, fiery, and loud. He thrusts hard into her and Morrigan moves with the same intensity against him. Their feelings overflow, moans are mixing and he empties his load in her warmth. Her arms close behind his back, holding him in position; not letting him go. He enjoys the moment while it lasts because he knows as soon as he leaves the room she would turn back into the heartless woman she was, at least on the outside.


End file.
